leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lunick
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Lunick| jname=カヅキ| tmname=Kazuki| slogan=no | image=Lunick.png | size=225px | caption=Lunick and Minun| age=yes| years=16 | colors=yes| eyes=Blue| hair=Dark Blue| gender=Male| blood=O | birthday=May 18 | hometown=Unknown| region=Fiore | relatives=Unknown| trainer=yes | trainerclass= , Player character | game=yes | generation=III| games= | leader=no | anime=no | }} Lunick (Japanese: カヅキ Kazuki) is a , and one of the player characters in the game of the same name. In the games Lunick is the male player character in . However, he also has an involvement in the story if the player chooses to play as the female character. He will have as his partner Pokémon, whether Lunick is the main character or not. He is usually seen working alongside the female character, and some of the other characters in the game suggest there is a romantic connection between them. In the manga In the W Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger - the Comic manga Lunick is a major character in the W Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger - the Comic manga. He is a passionate, nature-loving Rank 10 Pokémon Ranger of the Ranger Union who enjoys helping people. Lunick first appears arriving in Fall City to fix a fire that had started in a building. Using the help of several Pokémon, he rescues a girl named Iyori that was trapped inside but gets dumped by a girl he was dating in the process. After putting out the flames, Lunick is contacted by his co-worker, Solana, who informs him that the Ranger Leaders, Spenser, Joel, and Elita have failed in their mission to capture a and have been defeated. After the Ranger Leaders were taken back to be healed, Lunick and Solana review the battle from Joel's Capture Styler. Soon after, Professor Hastings arrives and gives the two Rangers the mission to finish what the Ranger Leaders had started and capture Deoxys. Lunick and Solana capture several Pokémon to prepare for their fight against Deoxys and go to Lyra Forest to confront it. Soon after, they are attacked by Deoxys who quickly changes form and runs into Krokka Tunnel. Fearing what would happen if Deoxys gets to Fall City, Lunick uses a Grass Poké Assist to trap it in tall grass, only for it to cut it down and escape. They are quickly surrounded by the Go-Rock Quads, Tiffany, Garret, Clyde, and Billy who have defeated the final Ranger Leader, Cameron, and taken the Pokémon Egg he had found. The two release themselves from Deoxys's grip and Solana goes after Tiffany, who had been sent to take the Egg to the Quads' secret hideout, leaving Lunick to face the other three alone. Lunick attempts to use various Pokémon Assists to try and stop Deoxys, only for it to break free from each one. Billy sends a to send Lunick flying and steps on his Capture Styler, crushing it to pieces. As the battle continues, Lunick realizes that Billy, Garret, and Clyde use their Super Styler instruments to change Deoxys into its Speed, Defense, and Attack Formes whenever they play them. Garret has his lift Lunick into the air while they use their Super Stylers to try and steal Lunick's Minun. Lunick, after witnessing Solana's battle against Tiffany, breaks free from Scyther's grip and uses Minun to soften their fall. Lunick has Minun break the Super Stylers Capture Lines, turning Deoxys back into its Normal Forme and allowing Lunick to capture it. After freeing Deoxys, Lunick reveals to the Quads that when he was held by Scyther, Solana sent him the message "Normal", which gave Lunick to force Deoxys back into its Normal Forme, allowing him to capture and free it. Defeated, the Quads make their escape, but not before swearing revenge on Lunick and Solana. Afterward, Solana and Lunick take Cameron and the Egg back to Professor Hastings's lab. Due to Fiore not having Trainers, everyone decides to send the Manaphy Egg to the Sinnoh region to find a proper Trainer to take care of it. Soon after, Lunick and Solana leave on another mission to stop a outbreak in the Fall City Waterworks. Pokémon is Lunick's and the counterpart to Solana's Plusle. He can boost Lunick's Capture Styler with electricity. He is known to use the Discharge Poké Assist.}} Pokémon controlled via the Capture Styler was one of the Pokémon used to stop the Fall City fire. It used its strength to knock down a tree and use it as a bridge to allow Lunick to reach Iyori. Afterward, it was released back into the wild. Heracross can use the Tackle Field move.}} was one of the Pokémon used to stop the Fall City fire. It used its tentacles to allow Lunick to reach Iyori when the tree Heracross fell wasn't enough to make it to her. Afterward, it was released back into the wild. Tangela can use the Cross Field move.}} was one of the Pokémon used to stop the Fall City fire. Lunick captured it to put out the fire in the building. Afterward, it was released back into the wild. Croconaw can use the Soak Field move.}} , , , , , , and so that they can battle the Go-Rock Quads and their . They can use various Poké Assists.}} In the Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic manga A small figure of Lunick appears in Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic in Kellyn's possession. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Lunick, together with Solana and Iyori, is seen in a flashback in Alternate Dimension Showdown XI while Looker gives the to . Artwork Sprites Quotes Ringtown * Upon Spencer and the player arriving: : "Welcome back, Leader!" : "Oh, hiya! Are you the hot rookie prospect? I'm Lunick. Glad to meet you! What's your name?" : ", … OK, I've memorized it! Welcome to our team! We'll be working together from now on. Let's do our best! Oh, and this is my partner Pokémon. Minun! Come on, introduce yourself!" : "This building is Ringtown's Ranger Base. Come on, better go in!" * Ringtown Ranger Base: : ", don't let it bug you! Larry can say some rotten things, but he doesn't really mean what he says. Anyway, that's not important. I'll give you a few simple tips about the Capture Styler. Besides capturing, your Styler has many convenient function. Oh? , your Styler… It's not turned on. See, you take this part like this…" : "First, this is how you open the menu. Just touch the at the upper left of the Touch Screen. That displays a ring of icons around you. Give it a try." : "OK, good. Your Capture Styler really is an amazing piece of technology. It can show you your present location and give you information of Pokémon, for instance. See? That kind of data is shown on the upper screen. Oh. It also allows you to quick save your game if you want to take a rest! You should check it out for yourself." Trivia * Lunick's Spanish name is a reference to the sun, rather than the moon like all his other names. Solana's Spanish name is likewise a reference to the moon. * Lunick shares his Spanish name (Helio) with Cyrus, the leader of Team Galactic. Names Category:Ranger characters Category:Pokémon Rangers Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Lunas es:Helio (Pokémon Ranger) fr:Lunick it:Lunick ja:カヅキ zh:風月